I Turn To You
by Ralyssa
Summary: This is a story about how GOhan and Videl get together. It only has a bit angst I recomend you read it only if you like cristina Aguilera.


** I Turn To you**

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ stuff and the song played is also not mine it is from **Christina Aguilera**** (I turn to you).**

* * *

I am steaming mad at my father. He was home with another slut. I am so angry I can't stand it anymore as soon as I heard the moans I just got my radio and ran out of the house and flew as fast and hard as I could. It's a very rainy night. I don't care. My father doesn't care his to busy . The only person I can count on is him. He has been a better father to me then Hercule. 

I feel a familiar ki. He ssems worried with me. I have been liking him for a while now. I have no chances though. He must have a lot on his mind. I song on the radio started to play one that I am very fond of. 

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around_

As soon as he landed he instantly gave me a hug. I melted in his arms and begin sobbing. "I know how you feel" he said in a soothing tone. 

"How could you know how I feel?" I said angry. It started to rain harder. I begin punching him as hard as I could. He just stood there taking all the blows. I knew it did not hurt him. It never did. Suddenly my knees felt weak and I fell on the ground sobbing. He came and gave me a yet another hug. "I know how you feel because I know what it feels like to be betraied and to loose a loved one."

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got._  


"Oh Gohan you are my best friend. I can always count with you. I said into his shoulder. By now we we're extremely wet but neither of us seemed to care. He just held me as close as possible. I looked up at him and saw his face full of worry. I smiled even with this horrible rain his hair was still spikey despite all of the rain it only moved a centimeter or so. I always found funny his gravity defing hair. He smiled back at me.

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you._

"You look beutifull when you're angry but even more when you smile" he said taking a strand of hair from my face and carised my cheek. I melted under his touch. Even with all of the rain his tuch made me warm. I closed my eyes because of the pleasureble warmth. A thunder stroke and I untantatuly jumped up to his arms. He gave me me a hug and I felt completely protected from all bad I just wantd to be there forever. He was my best friend. 

_When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me._

I love him more then life it self. I wish he could be mine. Oh if he left the same way about me. He hugged me tighter and I melted under his warmth. I felt him sniffing my hair a smile make it's way threw his lips. Chichi once told me that when a sayan wanted a mate he would sniff her hair if they liked they would stay with them for life. Could this be true? Does he like me? I wish. Another thunder struck and I gave a jum wich caused him to fall to the ground and I fell on top of him. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the little blush in his cheeks. I remenbered all of the things he did for me espacially now. I was angry and he let me hit him. I was sad and he hugged me. Ever since I met him I knew he was special. 

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
_  
He looked deep into my eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something to me but could not find the right words to say. I got off of him. "Thank you for being such a good friend. Ever since I met you. You have been my best friend and I have always been able to count on you and tell you everything." He got up and sat next to me. "I was just returning the same favor. I was also able to tell you almost evrything." He looked at me and put my chin up. "There is still one more thing that I wanted to tell you." 

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to....  
I turn to you._

"you have always been there for me. I love you more then anythig in my whole life. I wish I could be yours and you could be mine." his lips brushed past mine and send shivers up my spine. "I heve liked you ever since the first time I saw you and I would..." I was cut off by a passionate kiss on the mouth. Instantly all my worries left my mind and I felt all the love he hed for me. I felt his strong arms round my waste and I put my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes and came closer when we finally had to brake it to breath. He held me by my waste and put my head on his shoulder. We turned around and watch the sun rise together hand-in-hand when I remenbered that the music was still playing. 

_For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...__  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
